gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Locked Out Of Heaven Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars is featured in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by Marley and Unique with the New Directions Girls singing back-up. Before the song begins, Sugar explains that the guys' performance was just a warm-up for the main attraction: the girls. Marley exchanges glances with Jake as she sings. Everyone seems to enjoy this performance and they all dance along to it. LYRICS: Marley (New Directions Girls): Oh, yeah, yeah Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah!) Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): Oh, yeah, yeah Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah!) Marley (New Directions Girls): Never had much faith In love or miracles (Miracles, Ah!) Never wanna put My heart on the line (Ah!) Unique (New Directions Girls): Swimming in your world Is something spiritual (Spiritual, Ah!) I'm born again every time You spend the night... (Ah!) Marley with Unique: 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise And it shows... Yeah, yeah, yeah Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): 'Cause you make me feel like (Feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven) Unique (New Directions Girls): For too long... (Long...) For too long... (Long...) Marley and Unique (New Directions): Yeah, you make me feel like (Feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven) For too long... (Long...) For too long... Oooh (Long... Oooh) Oh, oh Marley (New Directions Girls): Oh, yeah, eh, eh, eh (Ah!) Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): Oh, yeah, yeah Oh, yeah, eh, eh, eh (Yeah eh eh eh, Ah!) Marley (New Directions Girls): You bring me to my knees You make me testify (Testify, Ah!) Unique (New Directions Girls): Oh, whoa! You can make a sinner Change his ways (Ah!) Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): Open up your gates cause I can't wait To see the light (See the light, Ah!) And right there Is where I wanna stay... (Ah!) Marley with Unique: 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise And it shows... Yeah, yeah, yeah! Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): 'Cause you make me feel like (Feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: For too long... (New Directions Girls: Long...) For too long... (New Directions Girls: Long...) Marley and Unique (with New Directions Girls): Yeah, you make me (feel like) (New Directions Girls: Feel like) I've been locked out of (heaven) (New Directions Girls: Heaven) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: For too long... (New Directions Girls: Long...) For too long... Oooh (New Directions Girls: Long... Oooh) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: Oh, woah, woah, woah Yeah, yeah, yeah Can't I just stay here Spend the rest of my days here Oh, woah, woah, woah, Yeah, yeah, yeah Marley with New Directions Girls (Unique): Can't I just stay here (Can't I just stay here!) Spend the rest of my days here (Oh whoa!) Marley (Unique): 'Cause you make me feel like (You make me feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Uh woah!) Marley and Unique: For too long... For too long... Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls (Unique): Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven (Yeah!) For too long... (For too long!) For too long... Oooh Oh oh Marley (New Directions Girls): Oh, yeah, yeah, eh, eh (Unique: Yeah, yeah, eh, eh) (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, Ah!) Oh, yeah, yeah Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): Oh, yeah, eh, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, Ah!) Kategorie:Videos